


So Regularly Irregular

by MyWolfyWaffleRage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But also not, Can you guess what inspired this, Donghyuck is the cutest, Dreamies may or may not appear, I promise it wont get too dark, Implied Sexual Content, Johnny is Tired, Johnny is so soft, Johnny loves his little brother, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Only w/ the legal line, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Ten Tae and Johnny have the hots for Taeil, The summary is so dramatic, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWolfyWaffleRage/pseuds/MyWolfyWaffleRage
Summary: Johnny's life consisted of a few simple constants.1. Work2. His brother Donghyuck3. His boyfriends Ten and Taeyong4. His other Co-workers - most notably Jaehyun, Doyoung and that one kind of awkward intern Mark.However, a fresh face arrives at the office and almost instantly captures the attention of Johnny and his boyfriends.Moon Taeil was something Johnny didn't know he had been missing.However, just because their relationship has come to completion doesn't mean that life is straight forward and steady from here.Johnny doesn't mind a bumpy ride, but this all played out much more like a rickety, terribly built rollercoaster. Or maybe a really awful ghost train.Either way, it sucked, but Johnny was determined to come out of it intact and with everyone else beside him, no matter what it would take.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My third fic! Inspired by Regular Irregular and a few twitter posts lmao
> 
> This is smth I'll likely not update as often as my other fics??? I don't really have an established plot or connection with the narrative yet :( But I will try!

1:27 AM and the city still wasn't asleep. More like subdued. The noise of the day had slowly died down, leaving behind a droning kind of silence, accentuated with the occasional car horn, siren or excited, drunken shouts from passersby.

1:27 AM and Johnny Seo _still_ wasn't asleep. He propped his face on his hand tiredly, not caring that the force was pressing his elbow into the desk rather painfully. The screen in front of him - one of the only light sources in the wide, empty office he was slumped in - showed data that he really couldn't give less of shit about at the moment. He sighed and closed his stinging, tired eyes, the hand he was leaning on now rubbing up and down his face to try and get some life back into it.

 _God_ , he wanted to go home.

Go back to his comfortable, cozy apartment; go back to his little brother; go back to bed and sleep all of this pointless work away - even if it was just for an hour. _Fuck_ , by this point he'd be enthralled to be _down the street_. He just didn't want to be here.

"Seo." Johnny groggily looked up to see the familiar face of Jung Jaehyun standing infront of his desk. The light from the screen attacked Johnny's eyes and made it hard to see Jaehyun's face in the darkness, but experience told him that the man had a face of stone, a subtle frown on his face most likely.

"Jung." He retorted boredly. "What do you want?"

"For you to go home. Your brother's waiting for you."

"He won't be. I told him that I'd be working late."

"Funny." Jaehyun click his tongue, the sound reverberating throughout the room, feeling like an explosion compared to the silence that had otherwise been present in the room. "Taeyong just got a call from the poor kid himself asking if you were still here."

Johnny paused for a few seconds before sighing again, both hands now coming up to rub at his temples.

"Johnny, all of this can be dealt with tomorrow. Go home."

"We have the new secretary in tomorrow, Jaehyun," he grumbled lowly, "I don't have the time for this tomorrow."

"Let others handle it then, jackass." Jaehyun placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, glaring at Johnny now. " _This_ ," he pointedly guesterd to the miss-mash of words and numbers on screen. "Can be done by any one of us. Give it to me and Doyoung, we'll handle it."

"You have your own work. I'm not piling anymore onto you." Johnny refused stubbornly.

It was Jaehyun's turn to sigh now.

"Me and Doyoung have already completed a few days worth of work just so we could take on yours tomorrow. Let us help you, god damnit!"

The older man pondered on his choices for a few seconds. On one hand, he'd be piling unneeded stress onto his ( _perfectly capable and hardworking, mind you_ ) co-workers and letting them shoulder his workload would no doubt cause a ripple of guilt later. But on the other it really does give him time to show the new secretary around and make sure they felt comfortable around the office. Johnny being stressed out from work would definitely not help his case in that. He saved his work and shut down the computer, looking up at Jaehyun through the gloom.

"Fine." He stated finally, standing up and stretching a little, cracking his stiff fingers and rolling his broad shoulders to try and combat the mechanical feel of his body. "I'll let you deal with it, but you have to tell me if it gets to much, okay? It's still my work at the end of the day.'

Jaehyun gave a sly, somewhat smug grin, eyes glinting with triumph as he managed to weedle the work off of his co-worker.

"Deal. Now go home before your brother has a fucking meltdown."

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

When Johnny got back home, he was greeted with a radio-silent apartment,  He slipped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before walking down the short hallway and into the main area, to find the light still on.

_Was he still up?_

He looked around the room to see his little brother sat at the breakfast bar, slumped over with his head resting on his folded arms against the cool marble countertop. The slow rhythmic movement of his chest told Johnny that the younger boy was sound asleep and his chest squeezed with something akin to guilt and sympathy.

He tread over carefully, brushing his hand through the younger's hair gently, sweeping it away from his forehead ( _which felt warm, but Johnny made an attempt to not think about it_ ) and trying to gauge how long the boy had been sleeping for. He figured it didn't really matter right now, as long as he was at least getting rest in the first place.

"Sorry for making you wait, Hyuckie," he whispered softly before manoeuvring  the boy around, pulling him to sit up so he could slip his arms around him easier. Lifting him shouldn't have been as easy as it was and a spike of fear and concern rose through the ceo's mind when he realised that _his brother should be heavier than this._

Choosing to let it slide for now, Johnny carried his brother - the oh so smart mouthed Lee Donghyuck - to his room, ( _He had to try and hold him up using one arm when it came to the door, which was fun._ ) and put him to bed, making sure to cover him with two blankets before he left. It was getting to the colder months and Johnny would rather not add a sick brother onto his list of shit to worry about.

Soon after, Johnny was showered and ready to pass out on his bed, which he practically did after putting his phone on charge. He flopped down and breathed deeply before falling straight to sleep; into a world where the stress of his work lurked in the corner of his dreams.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

The new secretary was nothing short of beautiful.

The man was around Johnny's age, but was much shorter and in general, tinier.

( _"Still taller than me. Fucking unfair." Ten had grumbled. Johnny laughed and pulled Ten to sit in his lap, arm snug around his waist as he whispered into the younger man's ear._

_"You're the perfect size for me and Taeyong baby."_

_He didn't miss Ten's full-body shiver._ )

Taeil was the man's name and Johnny doesn't think he's seen anyone more shy and sweet before. He was all small smiles and nervous giggles, paired with an attentive and calm nature.

He was a perfect edition to the office - collected and angelic unlike all the other crack heads that worked there.

He was also, as before mentioned, _really beautiful._

"So...The new guy's cute." Taeyong drawled out, leaning against the desk  in Johnny's office. Ten scoffed and looked up at his boyfriend with a kind of ' _you can't be fucking serious_ ' expression.

"Cute!? He's _gorgeous_ , Yongie! God, did you _see_ his jawline?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd be jealous right now." Johnny smirked raising an eyebrow at Ten. The Thai man raised both of his eyebrows in response, his face falling into one of unimpressed smugness.

"And who says you know better?" He challenges, looking away purposefully. He jumps in surprise when Taeyong suddenly slipped between his legs, having took mere seconds to get silently to Ten's side of the desk. The older man let out a breathy laugh at Ten's surprise and leaned in close to place light kisses underneath his ear, whispering softly into it.

"He knows better because you love his cock and my ass way too much to leave us."

"You haven't got as ass," the younger deadpanned, a thick silence proceeding before Johnny belts out laughing. Taeyong flushed a deep red.

"Always such a mood killer, hm?" Johnny teases, getting up and walking over to his boyfriends. He pulls them towards him, one arm each, and slides his hands down to grip handfuls of their asses. "But just for the record," he began, voice dropping low and now making the men shiver with excitement. "I love _both_ of your asses, whether you have them or not,"

Johnny usually didn't get it on in his office very often. But exceptions can always be made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil evaluates his new workplace and finds out that a couple of people have already taken a liking to him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Donghyuck's condition becomes more of a concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Back with a chapter that no one asked for!!!!
> 
> Seriously though, I've been at a loss for this fic. If this chapter seems rushed, it's cause I have no idea where I'm taking it and I'm just splurging ideas out.

Taeil's new office job was...not really what he'd expected.

He's strayed from place to place for a while now - each location seeming the same as the last. Lifeless work, lifeless coworkers - everything was dull and lacklustre. So much so that Taeil was starting to feel sick at the thought of seeing another dead office.

Luckily for him, though, this new job presented him with anything but monotonous grey-scale attitude.

The other workers were so full of personality and life that Taeil took a liking to them all almost instantly. No one felt like a cheap piece of cardboard trying to blend in as a human being.

Everyone seemed to have have spirit - from the slightly dopey Jaehyun to the skittish and awkward Mark. It was refreshing and Taeil felt like he could actually see colour again.

"You having fun there?"

Taeil looked up at the sound of the voice, coming face to face with Doyoung - one of the other workers here.

"You could say that." He huffed in amusement, looking back at his computer screen for a second. "As much fun you can have with records, I guess."

That earned him a snort from Doyoung, which relieved him to no end.

No one ever laughed at my jokes in my old jobs.

"Records or no records - you seem pretty happy here, already." Doyoung drawled out, leaning on the desk and eyeing Taeil.

The older shrugged half-heartedly, saving a document 50 times over before turning his attention back to the conversation.

"My last few places have been nothing but robotic and, in general, shitty. I felt like the last living being on earth before now."

"I know the feeling." Doyoung hummed thoughtfully, nodding along. "The place I worked in before this one had the most collective brain-dead vibe I'd ever seen. And I went to highschool."

Taeil chuckled at that, smiling up at Doyoung. He hadn't spoken to someone this relatable in a long time.

...

Probably cause he wasn't really the...social type.

It was strange, really. Taeil could have a conversation with anyone and be fine with it - comfortable, even. However he wasn't really the best when shoved into social environments.

Parties and outings weren't Taeil's thing - they made him feel uncomfortable and suffocated. Because of that he'd become less willing to socialise, always too irritable or anxious to actually talk to people. Even as a teenager, he wasn't fond of parties, usually opting to stay at home and study or play video games instead.

His friends called him lame but fuck his friends, he wasn't going to put himself into those situations for piss all. They'd most likely leave him to go boozing or to get stoned (not that Taeil has a problem with those things, he just didn't want to be left alone in such a shit scenario) and he'd be left to sit in a corner or huddle up outside away from the noise and clutter until he decided to head home.

So yeah.

Taeil wasn't...necessarily sociable. Or at least couldn't stand most social situations.

Nonetheless, one to one conversations or small group talks were fine. There's not too much noise, it's not overwhelming and it's not insufferable. It's calm (usually) and creates a nice atmosphere that's just lively enough to feel relaxing.

"Y'know you're the talk of the office." Doyoung nonchalantly uttered, catching Taeil's curiosity by the scruff.

"How so?" He asked, confused. Doyoung shrugged and fixed him with a smirk.

"Well, for one you're super adorable." He started, leaning his cheek on his hand. "Two, you're hot. And three, Ten and Tae can't shut up about you."

"Ten and Tae...?" They're the other secretaries - a somewhat oddly matched pair who worked hard to make Taeil feel at home, though be it through their...indiviudal charms.

Taeyong was soft, despite his cold and sharp appearance, and always seemed to know when Taeil was too anxious to ask for help. He was a lot like a mother hen - or mother cat - always nudging Taeil along gently and encouraging him at any point possible. He was sweet and such a calming presence to be around - not to mention the fact that he was so organised and tidy, it made him all the more gravitational.

Ten was...less soft and instead he exuded confidence and charm that Taeil had never really seen before. Anyone could put on a brave and clever persona but Ten seemed so much more natural. Taeil was enraptured by it - so awestruck thar he found himself stumbling over his words at time, stuttering and flustering when that confident aura began to overwhelm him.

Those two had a chemistry like he'd never even seen before - so fitting and yet so different from each other...Like some kind of exotic explosion.

_So what were they doing speaking about me of all people?_

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Taeil grew uneasy and anxious now, feeling his gut writhe with uncertainty. He fidgeted in his seat and Doyoung laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, quite the opposite actually." He assured, placating the panicked secretary in front of him. "They're totally head-over-heels for you."

"For me? But...What? Why? Don't they have each other?" Taeil raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little. Doyoung nodded.

"They do. They also have Johnny Seo the CEO wrapped around their little fingers."

"So...again...Why me?"

Doyoung shrugged, seeming just as clueless as Taeil felt.

"You're a cool guy. I don't really blame them for having crushes on you." He chuckled, winking at the older.

_This was an interesting office indeed..._

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"Guess who's here!" Donghyuck called out as he entered the office, walking in without a care in the world. He sauntered over to Mark, who was at the water fountain rolling his eyes, and slung an arm around his shoulders, leaning in close.

"You're favouritist person is here, Mark Lee!~" he sung in english, grinning rather slyly. The older leaned away, cringing at the lack of space between them - he grabbed Hyuck's arm and slowly removed it from around him, pushing it away.

"Favouritist isn't a word, Donghyuck." Mark sighed, raising an eyebrow, earning a scoff from Hyuck as he plotted a way to invade Mark's personal space again.

"Yeah, yeah, Canada boy. Whatever. You didn't deny that I'm your favourite though.~"

Mark grumbled something under his breath and pushed Hyuck further away, frowning.

"You're not my favourite person. Happy?" He retorted, finally pouring some water for himself. Hyuck rolled his eyes playfully and chimes a "whatever you say Markie~" before turning to find his next victim.

Only, just as he did, the world spun around him, causing him to stumble and lean on the closest stable object for a few seconds in an attempt to stay upright.

"Woah, you alright dude?" Quickly, Mark walked over and placed a hand on Hyuck's shoulder, clearly concerned; but the younger waved him off, giving him a smile.

"I'm fine, Canada - " he started, laughing, until a voice interrupted stern and clear.

"That didn't seem fine to me."

Hyuck and Mark whipped their heads around (Hyuck almost losing his balance again) to see Yuta standing there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed into suspicious glare.

More of the workers were watching now, all with concern and confusion and Donghyuck swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat, pushing past a wave of anxiety to speak.

"No, seriously, I'm fine!" He protested. "Just tripped over myself, Yuta, it's no big deal!"

Yuta's eyes didn't lose their icey cold stare.

"Yuta, you're scaring the kid." Ten rounded the corner and bumped his hips with the older, grinning. "Let him off this time. If it happens again, then fuss all you want, alright?"

Yuta stared at Ten incredulously for a few seconds before blinking and softening his gaze to something more akin to worry and apprehension. Donghyuck felt his gut twist in guilt, but only winced inwardly as to not raise any more suspicion.

After Yuta's step down, Ten targeted him next, sending Hyuck a look that clearly said "I'm onto you" - something that struck absolute fear inside him - as he made his way over.

Hyuck stood up straight again, ignoring the fear that his legs may turn to jelly if he did, and smiled sheepishly at both Ten and Mark who were now glaring skeptically. Ten grabbed him gently by the wrist and pulled him away, Mark following closely, and Donghyuck swallowed nervously again.

"Spill." Ten demanded as they got to the secretaries' office. Taeyong and Taeil didn't seem to be around, which Hyuck was glad of.

However, he was not glad of the fact that he was essentially cornered. He cleared his throat and looked away, refusing to meet their eyes until Mark lifted his chin up, worried eyes boring into his soul.

"Hyuckie, please. We need to know if there's anything wrong." He pleaded, causing guilt to ripple inside Donghyuck's mind.

"I...I was just dizzy for a second, okay? No biggie." He answered, turning his head away and curling in on himself, making him look smaller than he already did. "Nothing to worry about."

Ten sighed and stepped closer, only making Donghyuck withdraw even more.

"Kid...We're only looking out for you. If this is something that Johnny needs to kn-"

" _No!_ " Donghyuck snapped, looking at Ten with a panicked expression. "Don't tell him, please! He's..." his breathing picked up slightly and his voice shook as he whispered. "He's got enough going on as it is..."

Ten and Mark let their composure drop, shoulder slumping as their eyes soften in sympathy. Both of them sighed and relented.

"Alright." Ten muttered softly. "We won't say anything, but you need to tell us if anything is serious, Haechannie."

The use of his nickname made Donghyuck relax somewhat - and the hand that ran through his hair next almost made his legs go out as it soothed his muddled head. He hummed a non-commited response, which seemed to be good enough because the subject was dropped.

"C'mon, Channie, why don't you lay down for a bit?" Mark suggested, slyly feeling his forehead by brushing his hair back again.

_Warm...But it doesn't seem too bad._

"Mh...Lay down where...?" Hyuck mumbled drowsily, almost purring as Mark's fingers sifted through his hair. The older huffed a laugh.

"How about Johnny's office, hm?"

"Nooo...Then he'll know...and he can't know..."

"Hyuckie, trust me. We'll take care of everything, he won't suspect a single thing, alright?"

Donghyuck looked at him skeptically, before shrugging in defeat. He was too relaxed now to argue on the matter; he let himself be dragged into Johnny's office and pushed down to lay on the couch, not giving any complaint.

The sounds around him were now garbled and muffled, unclear and indecipherable to the point where trying to make sense of it hurt his head. He let it go, instead, letting the clouds of sleep haze over and consume him.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

"How is he?" Johnny asked as soon as they were certain the CEO's brother was asleep. Ten pursed his lips in thought before answering.

"He seems alright...Nothing too unusual. But he does seem a little run down. He almost fell over earlier cause he was dizzy, but that's as extreme as it gets, from the sounds of it."

Johnny sighed, rubbing his face in worry and frustration. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and leaned back, raising a knuckle to his lips.

_He couldn't deal with this right now. He could not deal with this right now._  
_He already had enough to handle and now a potentially sick brother?_  
_How was he going to juggle that?_  
_Was he even going to be able to do that?_

"Hey." Ten's stern but soft voice snapped Johnny out of his thoughts, the older looking up in surprise.

"Don't go getting worked up. He already begged us not to tell you in case you freaked out. We'll take care of him if you need us to. Or we'll take care of your work load if you need to care for him. You're not alone, Johnny."

"I shouldn't have to do that." Johnny grumbled, glaring down viciously at his desk. "I'm your boss, I shouldn't be shirking off my work on you guys. It's not fair."

"Johnny." Ten sighed. "Even if you're the ' _boss_ ' it doesn't mean you can't rely on us. We're a team. We support each other, right?"

Johnny huffed at that, looking down and contemplating Ten's words; he was right, really. Johnny had a tendency to take things on by himself - a trait that developed when his and Hyuck's parents died. He took on the responsibility on his own for a few reasons, but the main ones were:

A. He didn't trust anyone else to do it

B. He didn't want to seem like an incapable child. He was too proud for that.

The former point was less of a concern now - he had reliable workers who he trusted whole heartedly - but the latter...

Well, he still had a kind of pride complex.

He didn't want to seem incapable in front of his team. They were relying on him, he was the back-bone of the team, the one that held them up. That's what he felt like, anyway.

But, again, he could trust his workers. They didn't see him as anything less when Jaehyun and Doyoung took his work the day Taeil arrived, so maybe...Just maybe he could let them shoulder the weight with him. He'd still do _some_ of the work, but not _all_ of it. That way, everyone's happy.

He nodded at last.

"Fine." He mumbled out. "I'll let you help. For Donghyuck's sake."

Ten smiled brightly at this and he walked around the desk to wrap his arms around Johnny's neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Atta boy," he grinned mischievously before sitting on Johnny's lap with ease. "Now, how about we organise who does what?"

Mark smiled from where he sat on the couch, Hyuck's head resting on his lap as he ran his hands through the younger's hair.

It was, at the very least, a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos and constructive feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
